Amor Fantasmático
by SolMjTaisho
Summary: SERíAS CAPAZ DE ENAMORARTE DE UN FANTASMA? ONE-SHOT


Septiembre 26 del 2000. Tokyo, Japón. 3:00 am

En una solitaria carretera; íba a 50 millas por hora, un carro combertible, negro como la noche. Un hombre con pelo largo y plateado, piel blanca, y ojos que eran dos monedas de oro, un hermoso mar de cerveza, hermosos ojos ámbar. Su nombre era Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Sesshoumaru vió a lo lejos una mujer con un vestido blanco, y cabello largo y azabache en medio de la carretera. Pero, pensó que ella se quitaría de ahí, pero no fue así. Ella ni se movió. Estaba de espaldas. El actuó lo más rápido posible y presionó el freno, antes de que fuera tarde. Sesshoumaru se bajó rápido.

-Está usted bien? -dijo Sesshoumaru mirándola de arriba a abajo.

Ella lo vió. Sus ojos de chocolate se derritieron al tener contacto visual, con aquellos dorados ojos.

-Sí, Gracias...

-Qué alivio... Bien... La llevo?

-Si no es molestia...

-No es ninguna molestia. Suba.

Sesshoumaru le extendió su mano para ayudarla a subir. Cuando tuvieron contacto, Sesshoumaru se dió cuenta que ella estaba tan, pero tan helada, que parecía que estaba cubierta de hielo. Como era un caballero se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso a ella en sus hombros, para así cobijarla. Ella aceptó.

-Soy Sesshoumaru.

-Rin, mucho gusto.

-Lindo nombre. Qué hacía a estas horas de la madrugada, sola, y en la carretera?

-Iba caminando a mi casa.

-Ya veo... por cierto, que tan lejos vive.

-Como a media milla.

-Bien.

Después de esa fría conversación, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Pero un silencio, que no era ni cómodo, ni incómodo. Ella le indicó donde vivía. Llegaron a su casa. Ella algo tímida le dijo:

-Gracias...

Rin se acercó a él. Posó sus labios en los de él. Él... ni se negó. El pidió el paso para entrar en su boca. Ella lo dejó. Ese beso fue muy apasionado y tierno a la vez. Cuando se separaron, ella entró a su casa, susurrando:

-Te amo... gracias por dejarme descansar en paz...

Sesshoumaru solo escucho "Te amo" pero el resto, no. Él se fue a su carro. Sintió frío. Se dió cuenta que su chaqueta se la habia dado a ella. Se le quitó el frío, al pensar que el día de mañana tendría una escusa para volver a verla.

Septiembre 27 del 2000. Tokyo, Japón. 11:00 am

Sesshoumaru llegó a casa de Rin. Se arregló el cabello y toco a la puerta. De ésta, salió una mujer mayor.

-Busco a Rin. -dijo Sesshoumaru.

-Rin? - la mujer se llevó las manos a la boca y rompió el llanto- Ella... ella murió el 26 de Septiembre del año pasado... en un accidente en la carretera a media milla de aquí...

-No, señora, Mire... ayer la traje aquí. Vine hoy porque ella se quedo con mi chaqueta...

-No... eso es imposible... si quiere... valla al cementerio que está aquí cerca... a media cuadra... y vea la tercera tumba... ahí fue donde la enterramos...

-Bien, lo haré... pero estoy seguro que ayer la traje aquí...

-Creo que usted por fin la hizo descansar en paz.

Sesshoumaru fue al cementerio donde la mujer le había indicado. Leyó la lápida y decía:

1980* 26 de Abril - 2000+ 26 de Septiembre.

Rin Hateki

"Te recordaremos siempre, tu familia y amigos. Esperamos que descances en paz algún día".

Pero de pronto, la última oración, desapareció. Entonces Sesshoumaru recordó las palabras de la señora:

"Creo que usted por fin la hizo descansar en paz."

Pero a la par de la tumba, había algo que le heló la sangre. Ahí estaba lo que buscaba. Su chaqueta.

-Al parecer me encontré con un fantasma... pero me enamoré... me enamoré de un... fantasma... -sonrió-

Septiembre 26 de 2001. Tokyo, Japón. 3:00 am

Sesshoumaru pasó por la misma carretera, por la cual pasó hace 1 año. Y ahí estaba. Su amor. Su amor fantasmático. Y todos los 26 de Septiembre, se iba a reencontrar con ella. A la misma hora, en el mismo lugar. Sesshoumaru murió después de 10 años. El 26 de Septiembre.

Cualquier persona que pasaba por ahí, podía verlos sentados a un lado, como cualquier personas, y si algún desconocido preguntaba por que estaban ahí, ellos solo sonreían y le contaban su historia. Pero núnca contaban sobre su amor sobrenatural, sobre su amor fantasmático.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado mi primer one-shot. Comenten, y me dicen como les pareció, si? <strong>

**Saludos!**

**Att: Sol Mj Taisho**


End file.
